Technical Field
The present invention relates to a physical change evaluation device, method, and program.
Related Art
In order to go on a diet healthily, it is necessary to reduce body fat in an appropriate manner. It is therefore necessary to ascertain a body fat burn state, and exercise and eat appropriately.
It is known that a body fat burn state can be ascertained through measuring acetone concentration in the breath. For example, Patent Document 1 describes a diet support system that meters the breath acetone concentration, and determines appropriate timings for dietary intake and appropriate timings for taking exercise according to an analysis result of the metered acetone concentration.
Changes in body weight and body fat appear as the accumulated result of long-term past living practices. Effort in dieting or exercising produces virtually no change at the level of a few hours, making it difficult to maintain motivation when dieting. However, fat metabolism evaluation using ketone concentration in biological gasses or urine, for example, measures results of effort over a few hours, and are therefore highly effective as short term indices.
Patent Document 1: International Publication No. 2013/038959
However, conventional fat metabolism evaluation using ketone concentration in biological gasses or urine cannot be evaluated instantly on the spot, and is therefore not something capable of evaluating physical change from the past to the present, or evaluating ongoing physical change from the present into the future.